There's No Place Like Home
by Katy Faraday
Summary: A run of the LOST character's lives on and off the island. Many more chapters coming soon. Not always the same characters. Please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Wreck

I do not own any characters or plot from LOST. This is simply my own take on what goes on through the characters minds and what they do. The plots come from the series, but obviously it will not be identical. Similar, but not identical.

Please review, it would be much appreciated :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Wreck**

The smell of musty cloth and Australian outback fills the plane: Oceanic flight 815, Sydney to Los Angeles. This is going to be a long fourteen hour voyage, one that will soon result in the longest trip of the passenger's lives.

Roughly eight hours pass on the dark and quiet plane. He looks at his watch. 10:13. Out the window, the calm, dark ocean is the only thing to see for miles.

With almost everyone asleep, he decides that now is a perfect time to make his way to the restroom. He reaches his arms up over his head and grabs hold of his small carry-on bag. Reaching into a zippered area, he finds exactly what he is looking for. He throws his possessions into his pants pocket and quickly stands up. The man looks frantically around, eyeing the other passengers nervously.

On his way down the aisle, the plane starts to rumble a bit. He stumbles toward the small door. Inside the restroom he takes out his valuables and pushes his blond hair out of his face. He snorts the last of his stash in fear the stewardess will catch him. When he's done, he throws the rest into the toilet and flushes it.

A woman's voice sounds over the intercom. "We are experiencing some turbulence, everyone please return to their seats and buckle their safety belts. Thank you."

Getting a little worried, he flees the restroom and quickly buckles himself in to a random seat.

The turbulence becomes increasingly more violent. And then, before anyone could predict it, the plane begins to shake relentlessly as it breaks in half. The plane spirals out of control, beginning a rapid descent towards the ocean.

People are screaming and the front half of the plane is gone, missing. In his mind he knows he is going to die, the plane is crashing and he is going to die.

The plane cuts through the air, unstoppable in its decline. The air is filled with horrific sounds: the plane breaking up and terrified people screaming. No sound comes out of his mouth the entire time the plane was crashing, he is too stunned to believe it, too dazed to open his mouth and yell. He sees the ocean, the sky, and an island as the plane rotates continually. The combination of dizziness and dismay makes him feel like fainting. Black fuzziness closes in on his vision. He feels lightheaded and in a second, he is sitting in his seat unmoving, unconscious.

He regains consciousness a few hundred feet above the water. How he has gotten out of the plane is a mystery. But either way he was overly ecstatic to be alive. A few seconds before hitting the water, he hollers in delight, an immense grin spreading across his face.

The cool rush of the water against his body is a relief until he hears the pained howls of his fellow passengers. He swiftly swims to the shore to see if there's anything he can do to help, but no, nothing. Most passengers are either being tended to, or dead. This is like nothing he had ever seen before, the sight of a dead man. He swims passed one, floating on his back. He reminisces about his days as an altar boy, trying to think of any special prayer for the deceased, hoping to make himself feel better.

He reaches the shore and stumbles to where a group of survivors are sitting, huddled. But then he notices a beautiful blond sitting by herself, staring out toward the wide open water, watching the plane sink into the depths of the ocean as the passengers run around desperately. He casually saunters over to her.

She looks up at him, her pale blue eyes shining. He takes a seat next to her and sighs playfully. "So, first plane crash?"

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "What gave it away?"

"Ah, you can always spot the newbies." A lighthearted grin sweeps across his face. She giggles again and looks deep into his eyes as she flashes him a sweet smile.

He nudges her slightly and reassuringly. "We're gonna be okay, you know."

Her tone becomes solemn and her eyes seem to darken a bit as she responds. "Are we?"

He tries to make her feel better. "We're alive on a beautiful island! We'll sleep under the stars and, before you know it, the helicopters will come and take us home."

"You really think they'll find us?" She asks, still not totally convinced.

He tries to bring back their playful attitude. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't they?"

She stares out into the distance, thinking. "Thanks."

Little do either of them know that their relationship will blossom into something beautiful and real.

"I'm Charlie."

"I'm Claire. Nice to meet you, Charlie."

They both smile softly at each other and continue to talk for hours to come.

* * *

More chapters coming soon :)


	2. Survivor

Kind of a shorter one, but that's okay, right? :)

Please review! More to come soon.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: SURVIVOR**

He wakes up in the middle of a bamboo grove, disoriented, perplexed. He struggles to his feet and runs chaotically through the trees. As he reaches the pristine beach, he finds the turmoil surrounding the wrecked plane. The bleeding and wounded are spread across the beach. Some are looking for loved ones, some searching for help, and some just looking for a familiar face. But him, he is looking for someone to assist. Despite his own wounds, his doctor's intuition kicks in and he starts helping a group of wounded passengers.

After hours of hard work, something catches the corner of his eye. A woman, a beautiful woman. She emerges from the jungle, rubbing her slender wrists nervously. She makes her way toward him and stops just a foot or two away from him. Sweat drips angrily down his forehead.

"Long couple of hours?" She asks him shyly.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet." He stops to catch his breath. "Could you do me a favor?" He pauses a second, his brow scrunched up in thought. "Um, what did you say your name was?"

"Kate. My name is Kate."

"Well, Kate, nice to meet you. I'm Jack. Could you do me a favor?"

She raises her eyebrows and speaks playfully. "Well, Jack, go for it."

He hands her a small beat up sewing kit and lifts up his tattered and blood stained shirt, revealing a large slash on his back. "Would you mind, um, stitching this up for me? I can't quite reach."

She was blown away by the fact that even with a messed up back he was able to fight through his own pain to help others with theirs. A real hero, she thought.

Even though she is reluctant to stitch him, she likes the idea of spending some time with him; maybe get to know him a little better too.

She opens the small sewing kit, revealing a multitude of colors. "Any color preference?" Her eyes glimmer in the light and a playful smile creeps across her freckled face.

"Standard black."

She replies in a mocking tone, "Okay, standard black it is."

He lays his stomach down on the sand and holds his shirt up over his head. Kate kneels down beside him and threads the standard black string through the eye of the needle. It takes her a few tries to get it she is shaking so badly.

"Jack, I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this, I don't want to hurt you."

He reaches behind him and holds her hand in his. "Listen, you'll be fine. You can do this; don't worry about hurting me."

She holds on to his hand for a second, savoring the warm and strong embrace of it.

She smiles softly and loosens his grip. The sharp needle glides through his skin like a knife, weaving an intricate pattern through the small of his back.

When she's done she gently slides her hand across his face and leaves it there. He looks up at her and she whispers, "You're a survivor."


	3. Hope

Do not own anything. (Same as always haha).

Please enjoy,

* * *

**Chapter 3; Hope**

"You know, I think I saw some smoke last night, over there, maybe it's the cockpit?" She points out into the jungle.

"I hope so. And if it is the cockpit, there should be a transmitter in there that we can use to radio for help." Jack becomes eager; she can see it in his eyes.

"How do you know all of that?"

"I took a few flying lessons," he flashes a short smile, "but it wasn't for me." Kate chuckles at him.

The two decide to take a chance on where the smoke was coming from. They will search for the quarters, hopefully to find a transmitter inside, and maybe the pilot, too. It's still pretty early in the morning, not quite light yet, but Jack says they should probably leave soon. Just in case.

As they begin to set off for their day long hike, the pair is greeted by a disheveled Charlie. "Where are you two headed?"

Jack replies, "To search for the cockpit and the pilot."

"Oh, well, can I join you?"

Jack and Kate look at each other, each hoping the other might speak up. But no, they both reluctantly nod their heads. Charlie excitedly awaits their journey into the jungle.

The sun is beating down on the trio, making it hard to keep moving forward. They stop for rest at a few trees along the way. Kate fears that maybe she never really did see any smoke that night; she's afraid she imagined it and they are now searching for nothing at all. She sighs heavily and walks closer to Jack. Kate wishes they could walk on together holding hands, making her feel calm, safe. But no, she walks alone, hands in her pockets, same as him; her mind slips in and out of a dream-like state. Charlie walks a few paces behind them, a certain sadness falling over him: excluded, a third wheel, ignored.

Charlie sulks along. A dingy blue and orange sign catches the corner of his eye, the oceanic symbol. Charlie points toward the broken up plane. "Hey guys, look over there!"

Jack and Kate stare at each other in amazement. Jack quickly runs to the site of the crash, Kate follows right after, but Charlie, he is fixed in his spot. Unable to move an inch; he stares frightfully at the plane, afraid of what may be inside. After a moment he makes his way to the crash, unable to see Jack or Kate anymore. The plane is almost vertical; he peers inside and sees bodies strewn across the inside, some in seats, some in the aisle. He makes his way up to the front climbing from seat to seat, it's like an intense version of a rock climbing wall: no harness, no help, no safety mats. Still no sign of Jack or Kate; he reaches the door to the cabin. Charlie slowly opens the door, afraid of what may be inside. But it is fully opened he peers inside and sees Jack and Kate fumbling with the transmitter, big smiles across their faces.


End file.
